


The Insufferable

by b4rd-of-l1f3 (knight0fd00m)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Beforan Society, Communication, Communication Failure, Sadstuck, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight0fd00m/pseuds/b4rd-of-l1f3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is watching my friends interact that I notice Beforan societal norms still perpetuate in their behavior. <br/>I try to make them understand problematic behavior in society as a whole as well as to try and get them to understand their own behavior and how it is troubling to see.<br/>They don’t listen to me anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, but I got my point across I think. I might edit it and make it longer later because Kankri.   
> In any case, enjoy!

9 sweeps, we died at 9 sweeps.  
Who knows how long it has been since then, even I lost track after a few sweeps. I was trying to keep track, but I don’t even remember why anymore.  
What I do remember, was life before our session, our failed session. Even though a few have told me that what we had wasn’t all that bad if you compare it to Alternia, but they didn’t see it from the way I did. The blood caste system on it’s own was extremely problematic, but then you had those with an abnormal hemotype, namely myself. I hadn’t met another troll with my hemotype in my entire life, and most of my afterlife before I met my descendant from the scratched version of Beforus known as Alternia.  
There were many people who were slated to be culled: the disabled, those with warmer hemotypes, anyone who varied from society's ideals of what “normal” was. Of course, the expectation of what was considered normal was set by those of cooler blood castes who used their longer lifespans to take a hold on society as a whole.  
It is also to be noted that culling hol-held a different meaning on Beforus. It’s still difficult for me to think of Beforus as being no more, even after all this time.  
Porrim reminds me constantly that technically our entire species is extinct, which is disappointing because despite the fact that, yes, our entire planet has been reduced to ash and there is not a living creature on it, we still remain. We may be dead, but we remain.  
It is watching my friends interact that I notice Beforan societal norms still perpetuate in their behavior.   
I try to make them understand problematic behavior in society as a whole as well as to try and get them to understand their own behavior and how it is troubling to see.  
They don’t listen to me anymore.  
I don’t know if they ever did after our session began, even before we all met our untimely demises. I thought that if I got them to understand their problems in how they interacted with each other, then we could all work together to meet the demands of SGRUB without dying, but to no avail. Between no one listening to me and Meenah sabotaging our efforts, we couldn’t work together well enough to succeed.  
My aspect is Blood. Unity and connections are what I am supposed to work with. As a Seer, I should be able to see flaws and strengths in connections between others and fill the holes in order to perfect our unity as a group. I saw the flaws, I saw the strengths, but I couldn’t fix the holes, no one would listen to me long enough to try and work with me on their weaknesses and how to keep everyone together. I tried, but I failed.  
I guess now I mostly try to keep everyone together because we are all we have left. As Porrim has said many times, and I reluctantly acknowledge, our entire species is dead. We are dead, but we still have our afterlife ahead of us until who knows when. Lord English may get to us eventually, but if Meenah succeeds in her quest to raise an army along with the Serket from this new timeline that Aranea hasn’t laid to waste in order to take down the cherub, then we will have eternity to have to be around each other.  
I don’t think we’ll all stick around to keep each other company if everyone doesn’t recognize their holes in their communication.  
I intercede and try to correct people when I see things going wrong, but they wave me off. I’m trying to help, I’m trying to change things for the better but no one will listen.  
I don’t know any other way to get them to understand besides to explain what they are doing, why it is harmful, and suggest how to fix it. Yes, I am aware that I am very long-winded in my explanations however I can’t cut out anything otherwise what I won’t be able to get across what it is I am trying to get across.  
They stopped listening way back when our session started, and they still don’t listen now.   
I don’t know how to get them to listen either, but if I keep talking they’ll start listening to me again, right?  
I wonder if my abnormal hemotype has something to do with the fact that they don’t take what I have to say into account. It would be a symptom to the disease that was Beforan society, that anyone who was not like what society deemed as normal had to be coddled and were never taken seriously.  
I think that may be what is happening here.  
They call me the Insufferable, which is defined as too extreme to bear or intolerable. This solidifies my theory that it is a symptom of Beforan society still stuck in their thoughts.  
It’s problematic and I don’t know any other way to stop it besides explaining to them again and again what it is they are doing wrong.   
They don’t listen to me now, but if I’m persistent in my attempts at conversation they’ll start listening and by extension changing their behavior right?  
They can accept me again and we can all enjoy each other’s company in peace without them avoiding me, right?  
They could consider me a friend again, right?  
Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Kankri and apparently I hate myself enough to write something like this whoops.


End file.
